<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[GGAD]单亲家庭系列1 by MeatSoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798801">[GGAD]单亲家庭系列1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatSoup/pseuds/MeatSoup'>MeatSoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>单亲小孩阿斯托尔福 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatSoup/pseuds/MeatSoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你是一个单亲家庭长大的孩子，突然有一天你爸对你说你马上会有弟弟/妹妹了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>单亲小孩阿斯托尔福 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[GGAD]单亲家庭系列1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你的名字是阿斯托尔福，和查理曼十二圣骑士中的英格兰王子同名；你祖父的名字是珀西瓦尔，和亚瑟王的圆桌十二骑士同名。当你的妻子十月怀胎的时候，你一度很担心你爸——霍格沃茨魔法学校的黑魔法防御术教授阿不思·邓布利多——会用黄道十二宫或是赫拉克勒斯的十二项丰功伟绩给你的第一个孩子命名。<br/>
幸亏他没这么做，否则你会带着老婆孩子离家出走去猪头酒吧以示威胁。<br/>
1927年某一天，天气晴好，你和你的队友们在俱乐部的草坪上为下一场魁地奇联赛做着训练准备。说起你为什么会当上魁地奇运动员，还是因为在你读书的时候，你爸在闲聊时提起你那个不管生不管养也没见过面的父亲最讨厌骑在扫把上飞，本着那个混蛋不爱干什么你就非要干什么的人生信条，你毅然决然地加入了格兰芬多魁地奇队，成为一名光荣的击球手，并将以每个游走球都想象成你那个不管生不管养也没见过面的父亲的脸为原则一直延续至今。<br/>
直到你夺得当年魁地奇杯，你才知道你爸是故意利用你的人生信条激怒你让你去参加魁地奇。<br/>
你能怎么办，还不是照样过日子，又不能脱离父子关系。<br/>
说到底你为什么会有显而易见的弱点还不是因为你有个不负责任的父亲，你只是想摆脱他遗传在你身上的性格特征而已。<br/>
你把满腔的不满与愤恨汇聚在飞向你的游走球之上，你举起短棒奋力一挥把他欠你的28份生日礼物加28份圣诞节礼物外加28个复活节彩蛋一起击向天空。<br/>
你的同伴朝你吹了个口哨，你还没来得及炫耀，一场突如其来大雾笼罩了在整个伦敦城的上空。<br/>
“阿斯托尔福，你把球打哪儿了？”你的同伴目瞪口呆地问道。<br/>
“不知道。”你的双眼盯着天空试图寻找游走球落下的轨迹，但你失败了，你的教练为了防止队员们被游走球击中——毕竟你们本周的比赛是和你们的老冤家——提前结束了训练。<br/>
你意犹未尽地哼着小曲返回家中，发现你的鹰头马身有翼兽因吸入大量浓雾似乎引发了上呼吸道感染，你很着急并立马联系了你的学长纽特·斯卡曼德——一位经验丰富的神奇动物专家——但猫头鹰迟迟没有归来，不得已你只得亲自前往纽特的住所。在纽特家的地下室，你找了一张纽特留给邦缇的便签，上面写着纽特带着嗅嗅去了巴黎。<br/>
一开始你为你俩的失之交臂而感到遗憾，但看着巴黎两个字，你又觉得不对劲，而不对劲的源头，你锁定在了你爸阿不思·邓布利多身上。<br/>
你利用家属特权去了你爸的办公室，你爸不但不意外你的到来还似乎殷切期盼着你的到来，他挥动魔杖，沏好的茶水摆放整齐的三层塔，嗖地一下出现在你的面前，而你借口晚上喝茶睡不着晚上吃甜的对牙不好以及训练要求保持体型为由拒绝了你爸的糖衣炮弹。<br/>
你捧着牛奶坐在你爸对面，而你爸一脸欣慰地望着你，仿佛你还是那个牙牙学语的奶娃娃，你非常不爽地放下牛奶杯，问道：“纽特去了巴黎，是你指使的吗？”<br/>
“指使这个词可不是这么用的，我的孩子。”你爸两指捏着一个粉红色的，看起来就糖分极高的马卡龙塞进嘴里。<br/>
“我没用错词，来之前我已经打听过了，纽特这几个月以来一直啊在申请出国，每次都被驳回是因为魔法部的人认为他上次的纽约之行是受到了你的指使。”<br/>
“没想到一天之内同样的话能从不同人的嘴里听到两次。”<br/>
“还有谁也说过？”<br/>
“纽特本人告诉我的。”你爸朝你眨了眨眼睛，通常你都会把这认为这是他“不怀好意”的暗示，“看来我不需要辩解什么了，你的第一印象已经默认我是一个会把学生往火坑里推的人。”<br/>
他果然又来这招，以退为进让你不得不先慌了阵脚，“你可以解释！纽特上次在纽约差点回不来！”你大声地嚷着，吵醒了画框里沉睡的人们，“我一直都相信你！”<br/>
“我以为你不会看时事新闻。”你爸惊讶地说道。<br/>
自从你阿不福思叔叔愤恨地说那个阴沟里的老鼠总有一天会干尽坏事登上报纸头条，你就养成了只看《预言家日报》体育版的习惯。但你爸用一种你阿不福思叔叔竟然识字的语气说出这句话的时候，你就感到十分不爽。<br/>
“呵，那个人闹得这么大，我想不知道都难。”<br/>
“原来如此。”你爸慢悠悠地端起红茶，摇晃着茶匙，没有喝的打算，“我接下去要说的事情也和他有关，你确定要听我的解释？”<br/>
“不。”一听到事关你那个不管生不管养没见过面欠了你28份生日礼物28份圣诞节礼物28个复活节彩蛋的混蛋，你就斩钉截铁地拒绝了，但为了你雪上的安危，你只能硬着脖子说：“我的意思是，我没问题，你说吧。”<br/>
“你千万要控制住你的脾气，你要发誓。”你爸放下茶杯，握住你的双手，作为老师，他一贯都有很哄孩子的天赋，虽然你已经成人并有了自己的孩子，但还是会在他温柔的注视和温暖的双手中被他感化。<br/>
“好吧，我向梅林保证我绝不生气。”你想挣脱出他的双手，但失败了。<br/>
“不，我亲爱的阿斯托尔福，你需要向托宾发誓。”<br/>
你有十足的把握相信，从你被命名为阿斯托尔福那一刻起，你爸就一直酝酿这对你说这句话。<br/>
因为你看到一丝愉悦从你爸眼里闪过。<br/>
“好吧，我向托宾发誓，我绝对不生气。”<br/>
“过去的某一天，我去见了你父亲，谈论离婚的事。”<br/>
“这是好事。”你由衷地为你父亲迈出新生活的第一步而感到高兴。<br/>
“他说想离婚没门，你知道的我们是在国外领的证。”<br/>
“我不知道。”你摇了摇头，就算知道也会立刻给自己来个一忘皆空。<br/>
“他说德意志第二帝国已经完蛋了，留存在魔法部的婚姻契约书随着帝国魔法部的毁灭一并消失了。他说……”你爸顿了顿模仿着你素未谋面的父亲的口吻说，“‘想离婚？找威廉二世要结婚证吧。’”<br/>
“这太荒唐了。”你的确定听说过欧洲大陆的巫师在结婚时会在当地魔法部留下一份契约文书，只是你没想到两口子玩得这么大，真跑到国外去登记。<br/>
“你说得没错。”你爸点头表示同意。<br/>
“他想死是不是还要找脾斯麦要出生证？”<br/>
“也许是弗朗茨·约瑟夫一世。”<br/>
“我以为他是德国人？”<br/>
“也有可能是奥匈帝国人，好吧，也许他自己也不清楚。”<br/>
“你怎么可以和一个不知道自己是哪国人的混蛋领证？”你不止一次地嫌弃你爸的品味，尤其是对你爸挑选伴侣的品味更是孜孜不倦地鄙夷。<br/>
“大陆的形式本就比我们复杂许多。”<br/>
“那是。”你表示赞同，“我们的魔法部就不会跟着麻瓜的地缘政治变化。”<br/>
“实际上，如果你能把目光放在《预言家日报》其他版面上的话，就你会发现我和我的朋友们一直在撰文反对我们的魔法部对自治领或是殖民地的控制。”<br/>
“哈？”你很诧异，实际上你第一次听到殖民地这三个字，你以为这玩意在上世纪就已经不存在了。<br/>
“是的。”你爸从你的表情上看出了你的无知，他解释道，“我们魔法部还管理着澳大利亚、加拿大等自治领的魔法部，还有印度、香港这些远东的殖民地。”<br/>
“这是不道德的，我们……”<br/>
“我们是不是把话题扯太远了。”你有一个预感，如果此刻不制止你爸的小论文，他会对你说上一整晚的反殖民反封建。<br/>
“我们刚才说到哪儿了？”你爸问道。<br/>
“德意志第二帝国完蛋了，你们离不了婚。”<br/>
“哦，是的，我反驳道凡尔赛条约不可能会有限制德国魔法部的条款，魔法部没有理由解散，他的说辞只是一种推脱。”<br/>
“我同意。”你耸了耸肩，“我们没有理由为麻瓜挑起的战争负责。”<br/>
“但我们的确染指了，你父亲说在镜厅隔壁的，英国魔法部还有法国人和美国人一起坐下来商议如何削弱德国魔法部的实力，而德国魔法部为了避免被清算，将与德意志第二帝国勾结的资料全部销毁，过程中还殃及了一些普通的资料，比如我们的婚姻契约书。”<br/>
一想到你爸离不了婚不能开始人生第二春的理由竟然是因为巴黎和会，你忍不住咬牙切齿地说：“I hate Paris.”<br/>
你爸突然笑出声，“不得不说你们父子在看待某些问题上会有异于常人的角度。”<br/>
你最讨厌就是你爸把你和你父亲相提并论但你想起刚才发过的誓只能按捺怒火：“所以这就是你让纽特去巴黎的理由？”<br/>
“不完全是，请让我继续说完。”他握紧你的手，像是怕失去你一样，“在离婚的问题上我们各持己见，我们吵了起来，你知道的，这些年以来我一直在服用抑制剂，它的效力在我们情绪激动的时候显得并不那么稳定……”<br/>
“于是你们打了一炮？”你神色平静，没有为自己大胆的猜测感到吃惊，反而是你爸对你的用词感到极大的不适，他皱着眉说：“看在梅林的份上，你怎么可以……”<br/>
“粗俗吗？抱歉，其实我们在休息室聊天的内容更粗俗，在你面前我总是得控制住自己。好了不提这个了，你们都是我想你不会因为打了一炮而向你的儿子告解，还发生了什么？”你爸躲过你质询的眼神，这让你非常不安。他眼神飘忽，你就跟着一起飘，最后你俩的视线落在了你爸的肚子上。<br/>
“啪”的一声，放在桌子上的牛奶杯炸了，白色的液体溅得到处都是。你再次试图挣脱你爸的双手，这次你成功了。<br/>
“你比以前稳重多了。”你爸似乎有些欣慰，当然你也承认这个说法，如果放十年前你订到这句话，你一定会把整个房间都炸毁。<br/>
“就在刚刚短短的30秒之内我已经想通了，既然你们是在青春期性/冲动后有了我，在更年期性/冲动后再添弟弟也没有什么大不了的。”你装作轻松地说完这段话，实际上你的内心十分矛盾。对于你爸，这是身为omega的弱点，你无法苛责他；对于你未来的弟弟，他和你一样不会得到另一个父亲的疼爱，你只有无限的同情。<br/>
你恨不得立刻掏出羊皮纸上记上你对你父亲的恨意。<br/>
你爸满意地望着你，仿佛一切都在他的掌控之中，“我希望是个女儿，我已经想好名字了，阿尔托莉雅。”<br/>
“好吧我未来的妹妹，但这不是问题的关键吧？你有没有想过你的孙子，我一岁半的儿子应该怎么称呼我的妹妹？”<br/>
“我想过，这不是问题，就像你从来不管阿不福思叫叔叔。”<br/>
“那阿不福思呢，你有想过怎么向阿不福思解释吗？他一提到那个男人就恨不得撕了他。”<br/>
“我不会祈求他的理解。”<br/>
有一瞬间你在你爸的眼里看到了落寞，你想去安慰他但不知道怎么开口。<br/>
“阿不福思只是嘴上逞强，好了不提他了。”你双手交叠放在大腿上，实质上你不知道接下去应该如何开口，虽然你经常在休息室里和你的队友说荤段子，但你认为普通人家的孩子都不会指点自己的爸妈要注意孕期保养。<br/>
显而易见你家不是普通人家，你在28年前就该意识到这点。<br/>
你站起身，绕着沙发走了一圈往炉火里添了些煤炭。这个时候的苏格兰还是有些阴冷，你烤着火，尽量让自己显得不那么拘谨地说：“我听巴沙特夫人提过，你知道的，她总是喜欢一遍又一遍地唠叨你生我的时候有多辛苦，让我不要惹你生气。她说多亏你年轻身体健康，外加那个混蛋留下一屋子沾染过他信息素的物品，你才能在缺乏alpha信息素的情况下，平安度过孕期。”<br/>
“嗯。”你爸长长叹了一口气表示赞同。<br/>
“可你现在已经不年轻了，我们也没有他留下沾有……”你艰难地思考着要如何描述这个词，“新鲜的信息素的物品。”<br/>
“我给他写了信，好多次，”你爸侧过头，望着书桌上放着的羊皮纸，“希望他能看在过去的情分上，能给我寄一些他的私人物品。可是猫头鹰一次都没有带来回信，看来我是太唐突了。”他缓缓地转过头，望着你，眼睛里的蓝色显得比往日黯淡了许多，额头上的皱纹也更深了，你第一次发现你爸是真的老了。<br/>
“你说得没错，我的孩子。”他继续说着，声音有些颤抖，像是为了控制住某种感情，“那次意外只是因为烙印在我们性别里的本能，并不是因为他对我还有感情，他自然没必要为了这个孩子再付出什么。”<br/>
你没有说话，像一壶架在炉子上的水，在长长的静默后，突兀地爆发出刺耳的声音：“你是疯了吗，竟然会向那个人委曲求全，那个混蛋，你——”<br/>
在看到你爸忧郁的眼神后，你嚷嚷的声音突然偃旗息鼓，你害怕你的语言再次伤害到他。<br/>
“抱歉，我真的一直在努力控制我的脾气，我……”你孤零零地站在壁炉前，只有火光照到的地方你才能感到温度的存在，“我很害怕，我一直都很害怕我会变得和那个人一模一样。”<br/>
“怎么会呢，你是我最值得骄傲的孩子。”你爸站起身，走到你的面前，将你搂在怀里，你感到温暖一点一点的回到你身体里。<br/>
“小时候在山谷里的孩子笑我没人要，我揍了他们。”<br/>
“是啊，还怕我们生气，躲在外面不肯回家。”你爸拍着你的后背，像从前哄你睡觉那样。<br/>
“你和阿不福思来找我时说的话我都听见了。”你打开了尘封的记忆，“他让说我不愧是那个人的孩子，与生俱来的暴躁脾气，将来不是炸了戈德里克就是炸了霍格沃茨，总有一天会和他一样犯下不可饶恕的错误。”<br/>
“实际上之后阿不福思向我道歉了，他为他的偏见而感到遗憾。该说抱歉的人是我，我应该早些告诉你。我没想到你会听到这些，让你过早地承受你那个年纪不该有的痛苦。”你爸拍着你的后背，像从前哄你睡觉那样安慰你，“说真的，你和你父亲一点都不像，他从来不会轻易道歉，而你已经做到了最优秀的自己。”<br/>
“所以你从来没有期待他的道歉，是吗？”<br/>
“不，我曾经期待过。很可笑是吗？”<br/>
“你没必要委屈自己，我们可以拿掉这个孩子。”你的眼角流下了泪水，自从你放弃幻想你爸脚踩匈牙利树蜂手举梅林一级勋章来接你，你就再也没有哭过。“我问过治疗师，他们不建议我这么做。”他轻柔地抚摸着你的头发，“我还可以赌一把，你父亲在巴黎寻找默然者，纽特的心上人，那位美国傲罗小姐也在寻找他。”<br/>
“默然者？”你松开你爸的怀抱，不解地问道，“纽特在纽约遇到的那个？我以为他已经死了。”<br/>
“显然没有，还通过某种方式去了巴黎。”<br/>
在这段话里，你总觉得你爸隐藏了某些事没完整地告诉你，好吧，反正和你爸之间信息不对称的日子你也过得够多了。<br/>
“我交给纽特几只小纸鸟，如果他们在寻找默然者的路上相遇，小纸鸟会悄悄地替我带回一些我需要的东西。”<br/>
“如果他们没有遇上呢？”<br/>
“那我就要恭喜纽特顺利完成任务了。”你爸扬起嘴角，却又没笑出来，“这是好事，值得庆祝。”</p><p>FIN</p><p>“教授对不起，”纽特放下嗅嗅后说道，“那些纸鸟，在穿过格林德沃的魔法时，全部被烧毁了。”<br/>
“没关系。”邓布利多摸着血盟瓶，还可以再撑一段时间。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>